Pet Plaza
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Hermione and Luna decide to start their own pet rescue business and Luna starts making wedding plans with Neville. Episode thirty-eight in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Day In The Park

Neville and Luna walked down the street together hand in hand. "Do you think that Harry and the others can manage alright without a keyboard player?" Luna questioned her fiancée.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be alright. After all, they've only got a little more than a month left of traveling and besides that, they were a band of three for the longest time before I joined them. And this way we can pick up an engagement ring for you and start planning for our wedding." He told her as he pushed open the door for her before they walked inside the jewelry store together.

Meanwhile Hermione was back at the house working on sorting her laundry when all of a sudden Patrick the owl flew up to the window and started pecking at the glass with his beak. She put her laundry down on the bed and walked over to the window to let him in. He soared inside the room and landed on the bed next to her clothes holding an envelope underneath his beak. She walked over to the bed and grabbed it from him before she started tearing inside of it and let the letter unfold inside the palms of her hands. She smiled as she read it silently to herself.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Guess what? Mum said that Princess had her kittens. There are two boys and two girls although none of them have names yet. She said that she'll send me a picture of them soon and then I'll send them to you. It sounds like one of the kittens looks exactly like her mother! Anyway, everything's going great around here! Don't tell Harry this but the best thing about California is all the sexy movie stars that_ there are _around here. In fact I really hope that I get Johnny Depp's autograph. Fleur said that he is where she got Johnny's name from since she is a MASSIVE fan! Anyway, miss you guys and hope to hear from you soon._

 _Ginny_

Hermione had always found it humorous that Ginny generally wrote her letters in pretty pink ink. That's when all of a sudden Angel and Zip (who had gotten a lot bigger since their family vacation to New York City) began to bark and Hermione knew that that meant that Snape and Teddy were home so she journeyed out into the living room to greet them. "So how was the appointment?" she asked them.

"Well, Teddy has completely lost his hearing inside his right ear so I'm going to look for some hearing aids to get him." Snape replied as the little boy heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Yeah, if only it was that simple to fix Tobey's sight." He said as Tobey chuckled.

"It's alright. You don't hear me complaining do you?"

"No, but that isn't saying much because I can't really hear too much of anything right now." Teddy told him when all of a sudden Zip started wagging her tail and licking his face.

"Zipporah, no kisses." Snape said while he pulled back on her collar. "Wow, she's not even a year old yet and already she's turned into a horse." He said.

"No she's not, she's a dog." Heather told him.

"It's just an expression sweetheart." He said.

"I'll go ahead and take her for a walk. I could use the fresh air and exercise anyway." Hermione told him as the puppy's ears perked up while she started wagging her tail faster.

"Are you sure? She's kind of big. I'm afraid that she would be walking you." Snape told her.

"No it's alright, I can handle it. C'mon Zip." Hermione said as she grabbed her purple leash (that matched her collar) down from its hook and the dog happily and eagerly trotted over to her before she sat down in front of her so that Hermione could clip the leash to her collar.

 _…_ _._

As Zip squatted down in the grass to relieve herself, Brittany walked by pushing Danny's carriage and brought it to a stop in front of her. "Hullo Hermione, it's nice to run into you today. I already ran into Bill and Fleur. Johnny was playing in the sandbox with his father." She explained.

"It's nice to see you too, how's Danny doing?" Hermione asked her while she smiled over at her as Zip stood back up.

"He's doing pretty good. He has a little bit of a cold right now but he's been letting me sleep more at night." She replied when suddenly Danny started to cry.

"Uh oh, it sounds like somebody's getting fussy." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that means that he's probably hungry considering that I just changed him not too long ago. Oh well, I better go and feed him. I'll see you later Hermione." She said before she turned around and pushed the buggy away while constantly trying to hush her son and soothe his crying. As Hermione bent down to pick up Zip's droppings suddenly Johnny raced towards her laughing mischievously.

"John Lucas Weasley you get back here!" Fleur shouted angrily finally managing to catch up to him and gave him a smack on his bottom only causing him to laugh even harder. "This isn't a game!" she snapped before she grabbed ahold of his shoulders and turned his body around to face her before she bent down in front of him. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous to try and run away from Mummy and Daddy!?" she scolded while she wagged her finger at him.

"If you do that again we are going straight home do you understand me?" she inquired.

"Yes Mummy." He replied.

"Good." She said before she hoisted him up inside her arms and turned over to look at Hermione. "I'm sorry about this. He's been getting so bad with running away from us lately. I just hope and pray that there will always be somebody around to keep an eye on him after the baby is born since she'll need most of our attention." She said.

"Well I'll help out whenever I can and I'm sure that Harry, Ron, and Ginny will too." Hermione told her.

"Thanks Hermione you're a real life saver." She said before she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Uh oh, it smells like Johnny needs a changing. Then we're probably going to be taking him out for lunch pretty soon because after that we need to go home so he can take his n-a-p. You're more than welcome to come with us if you like." She said.

"Thanks, but first I have to finish walking Zip and then take her back home." Hermione told her.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. C'mon Johnny, let's get you all cleaned up." She said before she carried the little boy away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Out to Lunch

Fleur carried Johnny inside the restaurant while Bill and Hermione walked inside behind them. "I think this is the first time that I haven't seen a dummy inside Johnny's mouth." Hermione said before she thanked Bill for getting the door for her.

"You're welcome." He began with a grin. "And yeah we're starting to wean him off of it. He only gets one for naptime and bedtime." He said as they got in the back of the line. That's when suddenly Hermione realized that Neville and Luna were in front of them.

"Hullo Hermione." Luna said while she smiled warmly at her and gave a slight wave.

"Oh, hullo Luna." She greeted with a grin.

"I see that you brought Bill, Fleur, and Johnny with you." She said.

"Actually they brought me. They invited me to come with them." She explained. "I really wish that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were here too though." Hermione told her.

"Speaking of that, how are they doing?" Fleur asked her.

"They're doing pretty good, I miss them like crazy though." She said.

"So does Johnny. He asks about them all the time and when they're coming back." Fleur told her as the line started to move up. "That's a dangerous business to be in. You never know what is going to happen to you next." She said.

"That's no different from normal everyday life." Hermione began. "But Harry's the type of wizard who lives his life to the fullest and appreciates every day God gives him." She said.

"We're exactly the same way. Every day that I'm studying magical creatures is like another adventure. And with Neville being a dark wizard capture, he never knows what kind of hand he is going to be dealt." Luna said.

"All I know is that I'm ready to live my life for Luna and any future children that we might have." Neville said as Luna showed her new ring to Hermione.

"Oh Luna that's so beautiful. That's amethyst isn't it?" she questioned her.

"Yeah, it's my birthstone. By the way, since Johnny and Lottie are the youngest children that we know we have chosen them for the ring bearer and flower girl. Hermione, we want you to be one of the bridesmaids." Luna explained.

"I'd love to!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you hear that Johnny? You get to be the ring bearer which means that you get to carry the rings to the bride and groom." Fleur told him.

"Awesome." He said as everyone else laughed.

"And I'm sure that Lottie will love getting to be the flower girl since all I've ever seen her in before have been dresses." Bill said as the line moved again.

"And Harry's going to be the best man and Ginny will be the maid of honor. Plus Eve and Kasai will be our other two bridesmaids if they want to be along with Ron, Jerry, and Rickie as the groomsmen. And maybe Harry's father as the head usher, and we'll invite all of the others to attend the wedding." Luna told her.

"That's really exciting Luna, I'm happy for you. Have you planned a date for the wedding yet?" Hermione asked her.

"No, not exactly. That's the part that we're still working on." Neville told her when finally it came their time to order.

"Alright buddy, what do you want to eat for lunch?" Bill asked while he smiled at his son who continued fidgeting around inside his mother's arms.

"Chicken." He replied.

"Alright, so you want some chicken nuggets then?" Bill questioned him as he nodded his head. "And do you want some milk to drink?" he asked him as the little boy nodded again and Fleur smiled at him before she planted a kiss on his cheek and adjusted her grip on him.

"Does he still eat ketchup with everything?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh yeah. His Uncle Harry got him hooked on that." Fleur told her.

"I'll just order him a kid's meal so he can get some French fries along with it." Bill began. "And then if you be a good boy and eat all of your lunch you can have some ice cream for dessert." He told him as a wide grin stretched a crossed Johnny's face while Neville and Luna stepped aside and turned their heads to look back at him.

"I love children. I can't wait to be a mother someday." Luna began as she smiled warmly at him. "I mean Johnny's so adorable." She said.

"Well thank you but don't let this sweet and innocent face fool you. Once they become mobile it gets tougher. As if it wasn't already tough enough raising him as an infant." Bill told her.

"Johnny was a pretty good baby and he slept a lot more at night than most babies do especially Danny. I feel really bad for Brittany. Her baby hardly lets her have any sleep. I'll be curious to see what happens when our daughter is born though and what her schedule will be like." She said as Neville and Luna's lunches finally arrived and they turned around and carried their tray back to a table.

 _…._

As Hermione got back home she found Snape in the backyard sitting on the patio while he watched Teddy and Heather swinging on their swing set and seeing who could swing higher than the other one. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out again before she sat down beside him. He turned to look at her and grinned. "There you are Miss Granger. How was lunch?" he asked her.

"Great." She replied as he arched an eyebrow at her while she sunk further inside her chair and propped her elbow up onto the table and rested her head inside the palm of her hand.

"Really? Because you don't sound like it was." He told her.

"Well it's just that Harry and Ron and Ginny are gone, Hogwarts doesn't start a new term until another month, and my singing career is on hold because I'm too busy helping you right now. Not to mention that Neville and Luna are too busy planning their wedding, and I'm really happy for them but I just wish that I knew what to do with my life right now." She explained. "Not that I don't love spending time with you and the children, I just wish there was something I could do to keep myself busy." She told him.

"Well,.. you complain an awful lot." He told her as she quickly glanced up at him and saw that there was a playful grin on his face that alerted her that he was teasing. "I'm kidding Granger." He told her in clarification.

"I know, but that still doesn't solve my problem." She said.

"Really? I didn't think that there was a problem on this planet that Hermione Granger couldn't solve. Listen, if you really want to do something useful you might want to try talking to your friends about it. I'm sure that they could at least give you an idea." He suggested as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I think I'll try that. That sounds like a good idea. I'll go inside and talk to Harry. It's been ages since I've talked to him anyways." She said before she thanked him and quickly leapt to her feet. Snape grinned at her and watched as she walked back around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Rescue

 _Before I get started with the next chapter I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to Cuthbert72 for the excellent reviews that they left on the last "episode!" I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter and only a few more days until A Very Hoppy Harry Easter!_

Just as Hermione entered the living room and headed towards the fireplace she caught a glimpse out the window and widened her eyes and dropped her jaw. "Oh my God!" she cried in a horrified gasp while clasping her hands over her mouth as she quickly rushed over to the window just as Heather and Eve were coming through the front door.

"Wow! What a rush! I can't _wait_ until I have my own broomstick!" Heather exclaimed excitedly but Eve wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her little sister.

"What is it Hermione?" she questioned as she walked over to the window where Hermione was standing and saw a tiny fluffy orange stripped kitten stuck in the tree. "Oh my God, the poor little thing. How did he get all the way up there?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I have to get him down." Hermione said as she quickly turned around.

"Don't worry, I'll get him down for you. After all, I already have my broomstick out." Eve told her as she quickly raced back towards the front door and then sat back down on the broom before soaring outside up high into the air. A few seconds later Snape came inside with Teddy by his side.

"What's going on?" Teddy wondered as he spotted the two other girls standing by the window.

"There's a kitten stuck up in the tree and Eve just went back outside to go and get him." Heather told him as he hurriedly ran over to the window to go and watch. Sure enough all three of them watched as Eve hovered her broom up to the tree and halted it when she reached the branch that the kitten was stuck on. Then while she steadied her broom with one hand, she reached over and swooped the kitten up inside her arms with the other hand before slowly guiding the broomstick back down on the ground using her body weight.

Hermione and both of the twins turned to watch as Eve came back through the front door a few minutes later holding the tiny crying kitten inside her arms. Angel and Zip didn't know what to make of the tiny creature but Precious started meowing back at him and rubbing up against Hermione's legs while glancing up at her. "Here he is, safe and sound." Eve said with a proud grin.

"Aww,.. he's so cute! I wonder what his name is!" Heather exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, I just hope that he isn't lost and that somebody isn't out there missing him and looking for him." Hermione said.

'Well that isn't a safe bet because he doesn't have a collar or tags and Heather and I were just flying around the neighborhood and we didn't see any flyers for him either." Eve told her.

"So,.. can we keep him?" Heather wondered but her father just simply shook his head at her.

"Oh no, we already have too many animals and people living here already." He told her.

"So then what's going to happen to him?" she wondered while the tiny kitten continued to cry.

"I think I have an idea." Hermione said as she suddenly felt as if an imaginary lightbulb lit up over her head.

 _…_

Luna smiled down at the tiny kitten that snuggled up to her chest while she held him inside her arms before planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh he's so beautiful and adorable. I love him already. I think I'll name him Tigger since he's my favorite Disney character and I love Winnie the Pooh." She said.

"Well I'm glad that you like him." Hermione told her while she smiled over at them. "And it's good to know that Tigger has found himself a new home. I'm so glad that I saw that he was stuck in the tree and that Eve was able to rescue him. Otherwise you guys wouldn't have been able to find each other." She said.

"Hey wait a minute! That's it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I suddenly know what else I can do with my life! I can run a pet rescue center!" she cried as Luna grinned.

"That's a good idea. Harry's got his own dragon business so you can run a business for domesticated animals. That way if somebody ever finds some abandoned puppies or kittens again or something like that they'll know where to take them." She told her.

"Yeah but the only problem is that I can't run it by myself though." Hermione said heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh while resting her head on the palm of her hand. "And Harry, Ron, and Ginny are gone on their music tour." She said while letting out another deep breath of frustration.

"Well, what if I helped you out?" Luna suggested.

"You mean that you would do that for me?" Hermione questioned her with uncertainty while she tilted her head back up and turned to look at her.

"Sure, that's the least I can do for you after you've just given me Tigger. Besides, I think that it sounds like a lot of fun. And I'm sure that we could find somebody else to hire to help us out." Luna said while she smiled warmly and brightly at her.

"I think I know somebody. Eve told me that Jerry told her that he has an older sister named Julie. She has a seven month old son named Andrew and she just lost her husband and career at the same time. Even though she's a muggle, I'm sure that she would be willing to help us out since she loves animals and I know that she would do anything to help support her son." Hermione told her.

"It's a deal then. That way it'll help Neville and I out with our honeymoon fund." Luna said.

"Alright then, I'll go home and talk to Eve and see if she can get Jerry to give her Julie's number." Hermione told her as she stood up and disapparated just as soon as she had made it out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Hermione's Announcement

 _Sorry this is a little bit late, I've had a lot of stuff on my mind to deal with today so I hope you enjoy the next chapter anyway._

Luna put a plate of tuna down on the floor in front of Tigger for him to eat and a saucer of milk right beside it. "That cat's going to start looking like Garfield if you always spoil him that much." Neville told her.

"He needs to keep up his strength so that he'll be able to play after dinner so he'll be all worn out and tired tonight." She told him as Neville chuckled.

"It's pretty obvious that you don't know too much about cats. They're nocturnal animals so they're mostly awake during the night." He told her.

"Really? I would think that dogs would be too then since they're descended from wolves." She said.

"I know, it is pretty strange when you think about it but it's true." He told her as she walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Maybe they just learn to adapt. After all, dragons are supposed to be nocturnal but the reason that the ones at Dragon's Delight are always awake during the day is because they know that the workers are there to give them lots of love and attention." She said.

"Oh yeah." Neville began. "I reckon that they must miss Harry." He finished when suddenly the telephone rang. "I'll go get it. It's probably Hermione." He said as he went to go grab the phone and picked it up. "Hullo?" he answered.

"Hey Neville it's Hermione." She began.

"Yeah, I figured that it would be you calling. I'm afraid that Luna can't come to the phone right now since she's too busy cooking dinner." He told her.

"Oh that's alright, could you please tell her something for me though?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" he wondered.

"I just want you to let her know that I talked to Julie and she agreed to help us start our business." She explained.

"Alright that's very good news, I'll go ahead and let her know." He told her before he told her goodbye and hung up the phone. "Hey honey that was just Hermione on the phone and she just wanted me to let you know that your friend Julie agreed to volunteer to help out." He said.

"That's great! Everything's ready by the way." She told him before he turned around and headed straight towards the kitchen right after Tigger had finished scratching up his litterbox.

 _…_

Ron heaved a heavy sigh while he continued to watch Harry and Ginny making out inside their bed. "You know, I heard that the brain dies more than two minutes without oxygen." Ron told them when all of a sudden he saw Hermione's head appear inside the fireplace. He widened his eyes with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief before he got up from his chair and Harry and Ginny finally broke apart. "Hermione?" he questioned with uncertainty as he slowly started walking over to it and knelt down in front of it with Harry and Ginny following along behind him.

"Hey Ron." She began with a grin while Harry and Ginny knelt down on either side of him. "How have you guys been?" she wondered.

"Alright, you?" Ron questioned her back.

"Yeah, pretty much. I just wanted to let you know that Luna and I decided to start our own pet rescue service. We got the idea after Eve helped me save a kitten from the tree out in the backyard. And due to the fact that Hogwarts doesn't start again for another month or so, and I don't much of a singing career to occupy my mind with right now, we figured that this was a good idea to help keep us busy." She explained.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"So did you get to keep the kitten?" Harry wondered.

"No. Your father said that we had too many animals as it was so I decided to give him to Luna. She's already in love with him." Hermione explained.

"That's great! What's his name?" Ginny asked her as Hermione smiled at her.

"Tigger." She replied.

"Really? Wow, that's really cute." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I like it." Harry told her.

"So do I. We start working tomorrow so I better go. I haven't even eaten supper yet and then I'll need quite a bit of rest so I can have plenty of energy tomorrow morning." She told them.

"Alright, good luck!" Harry cried before Hermione disappeared out of the flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Pet Plaza

The next morning Hermione woke up and showered before she had a bit of breakfast and quickly grabbing the car keys off the counter headed out the front door with a proud grin on her face. "Good luck today Hermione!" Heather called just as soon as she had disappeared.

"Hermione's _so_ lucky! I wish that I had a job as wonderful as hers!" Eve cried.

"You're only thirteen years old, you're _way_ too young to have a job." Her father told her.

"I still don't understand how they can start their own pet rescue center when they don't even have a building to do it in." Teddy said.

"Teddy, they're witches remember? They can do a lot more advanced magic than we can." Heather told him.

"You can't do any magic yet." Eve pointed out.

"Yeah huh! Just last week I made Teddy lose his voice when he wouldn't let me have a turn on the waterslide at the waterpark." Heather told her.

"Well yeah but that was accidental. You can't learn to do magic on purpose until you go to Hogwarts." Eve told her.

"It seemed like it was on purpose to me." She muttered under her breath.

"Alright girls that's enough, why don't you just go outside and play?" their father suggested.

"Because I'm a teenager now. I'm not a kid anymore and I haven't played with any of my toys since I was nine or ten years old." Eve told him.

"I liked you better when you were a kid. At least you were fun back then!" Heather yelled at her before she turned her back angrily on her sister and folded her arms.

"I'll play with you Heather." Tobey told her.

"Thanks Tobey, what do you want to play?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"Anything you want to little sis." He told her.

"Do you want to dress up and have a tea party?" she wondered as Teddy snickered. Heather narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her twin brother.

"It would be my honor." He told her.

"Good luck." Teddy told with another snicker before he turned around and started walking down the hallway having personally been to way too many tea parties to last a lifetime even though he wasn't even eight years old yet. "I'm going to go play videogames." He said as Eve quickly hurried after him.

"I'm coming too!" she hollered.

"No you're not! No girls allowed!" Teddy yelled back at her as they both raced to the bedroom.

"If you children don't learn to behave yourselves nobody is playing any videogames because I am going to unplug the Television set!" their father screamed at them before he heard them slam the door behind them and then simply rolled his eyes. "I miss Hermione already. And of course I've already been missing Harry like crazy. And I suppose Weasley." He said.

"What about Mummy?" Heather asked him.

"Of course I miss her. I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about her for the rest of my life." He replied. "But I just can't do this on my own anymore."

"But you're not on your own, Hermione will be back. And so will Harry and Ron." Tobey told him before his father took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "That's not what I meant son. Harry Ron and Hermione clearly have their own lives that they want to live and deserve to live." He said as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"So what are you trying to say?" Heather asked him.

"I think it's time to get you children a new mother." He replied before he turned around and walked away while Heather glanced up anxiously at her big brother.

"C'mon Tobey, let's go play." She said while breathing a sad sigh before they both turned around and walked into the opposite direction.

 _…._

"Wow Hermione, I've got to say that the place sure looks great." A tall woman with dark ginger hair tied up into a ponytail and bright blue eyes and freckles on both of her cheeks and down her neck like her brother Jerry's said with a grin as all three ladies strutted the building together side by side.

"Yeah, you sure do that conjuring charm pretty well." Luna said as she smiled at her friend.

"Now all we need is an animal to rescue." Hermione said and suddenly as if on que the phone started to ring. Hermione quickly rushed over to it to grab it. "Hullo Pet Plaza this is Hermione Granger speaking how may I help you?" she inquired. "Uh huh. Uh huh right." She began with a nod. "Alright then, we're on our way!" she exclaimed before she hung up.

"Alright ladies, we need to go rescue a kitten out of a storm drain." She told them as she and Luna walked over to the wall to grab their broomsticks.

"Uh hullo? Muggle? I can't fly remember?" Julie questioned them as Hermione grinned at her and nodded.

"Oh yes you can. If your brother can do it then you so can you." She told her while Luna hurried over to towards the front door. Hermione walked over to her and the two witches mounted their brooms. "Alright Julie, just sit down and grab on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Hermione told her as an eager and excited grin grew onto her face while Julie sat down and wrapped her arms tightly around her middle before both of the broomsticks took off like a rocket and shot up into the great blue sky.

 **Next Time; While Snape starts going out on tons of dates with different women trying to find the perfect mother for his children, he also has to plan Teddy and Heather's eighth birthday party. Meanwhile Eve's horse Harmony starts going into labor.**


End file.
